She's Me, and I'm Her
by Lonewo1f28
Summary: His old name was forgotten, as well as the people of his village. And after being the sole success of an old man's twisted dream, Jaune is now left to uncover his past and crush the organization that took away his individuality. But can he achieve his goals, before they perfect their experiments?


**Hello! My first RWBY story, please enjoy.**

* * *

Within the confines of a pure-chrome living space, an orphaned child continued to cry his eyes out for the kin he lost early that day. The only door to the outside opened for the third time, the same man walked in with another accompanying him. The man and his company observed the boy's recorded file, and his physical appearance.

"Mr. Schnee, the data says one thing, but from the looks of his recorded emotions on this young man, I don't think he'll react too well to our experiments."

"Prentiss, I feel the need to remind you; your job is to approve any, and I mean any, subject that passes the initial test. This child passed with flying colors, so we'll use one of the 'completed' betas. Besides, he just lost his entire family today, don't you think he'd love someone who will never leave him?" the white-haired Schnee smiled maliciously. The scientist by his side, having spent the bulk of his life around him, was unaffected of his old friend's ideals.

Prentiss only sighed, and called out to the guards outside to retrieve the boy. He struggled, biting and swinging his tiny fists violently. To no avail, the guards held him down tightly while a group of nurses injected sedatives to keep him calm, at least until he was prepped for surgery. The two men carried the boy's body away, Schnee and Prentiss not too far behind. As they reached the testing room, echoes of screams, and stains of blood on the walls grew from small dots to large splashes and dragging finger prints.

Finally, the large doors opened, revealing rows of beds stained with the blood of human and Grimm. Screams, howls, roars of agony drowned the young boy's ears. His ocean blue eyes weakly glanced to the left, a young man a bit older than him began twisting, screaming, his eyes changing violently, blood gushing from his mouth, the veins in his head pulsed to the point of bursting. And before he could glance away, the young man's heart gave way, abruptly.

He glanced to the white-haired Schnee, his dark blue eyes were hardened, and his smile didn't fade, though it was sadistic, and uncomfortably father-like. The two guards strapped him down to a clean bed, while two handlers brought out a baby Ursa and strapped it down to a bed next to him. He recognized the look on its face; fear. This Ursa cub was scared, and it didn't hesitate to cry, but it did so quietly. Both stared into one another's eyes, a mutual understanding.

The Schnee whispered between the boy and Ursa, "There is nothing to fear my children, accept each other, because from here on out, you will be one. Do so, and you will never be alone again. This, I promise you." The old Schnee's voice turned more sadistic by the second. Sadly, it was calming, and almost if out of experience. It soothed the boy and the Ursa, though only temporarily, out of fear.

"Mr. Schnee, we're about to begin, please stand back." A nurse, covered in sin, calmly told her leader as she began starting up a machine. The old Schnee stood back, and watched as the final test of the day was being conducted. The machine's large cry, just like those of the previous tests, was drowned by the cries of the boy and the Ursa. No one flinched, after a long day of these death songs, they became more like a disturbing lullaby. Behind their backs, Prentiss prayed, he begged Lord Monty to give the boy and the Grimm a chance.

And behold, the test went through with succession, the Ursa's soulless body was removed from the table, and the boy's barely damaged body was taken to the recovery room. The surgeons and scientists rejoiced at this success, their only success. The only one who didn't join them was Prentiss; instead, he and his recovery team treated the young boy.

* * *

A week passed, and finally, news of the child awakening reached the head office. Outside of the recovery room, the old Schnee met up with his lead scientist. "How is he, Prentiss?"

"He's fine Mr. Schnee. However, he seems to have amnesia. The poor child can't remember a thing about his past. Before you ask, when we leave him alone, he speaks, and someone responds; a girl's voice is all we can hear. Small conversations, 'who are you', 'what's your name'. It would seem that your experiment was a success, but do you think we can control him once he and his 'other self' perfect their powers?"

"Does it matter? We finally have a success, now; we keep repeating the same process until we reach our quota. I have one more assignment for you my old friend. Can I count on you?"

"Josef, my old friend, although I oppose your 'ideals', but my loyalty to your family will never cease. What is it you ask of me?"

"It requires your fatherly nature. I need you to abandon 'Prentiss Riescher', and take up 'Gael Arc'. I want this boy to be raised normally, just like any other child. Once he attends beacon, and believe me, we'll push him into it if we have to, I will personally make sure we drive his inner creature into unleashing their aura to the fullest extent. And when that happens, the Schnee family will finally take its rightful place above this dangerous world. We will be the safe haven for humanity."

Prentiss sighed heavily, he heard this plan over and over again, before, his old friends dream seemed more fantasy than reality. But now, within a short time span, the Schnee banner would surely by the only ruling force over the world.

"And what would be my 'son's' name?"

Josef's sadistic smiled grew wider. "His name is Jaune Arc."


End file.
